Common Scents
by lepellier
Summary: Ryan Evans was always bad at buying gifts, especially when they were supposed to be from other people. But on the eve of his birthday, he's especially vexed.


Ryan Evans was never an accomplished gift buyer. Especially when said gift was supposed to be from someone else.

It was the day before the twins' birthday, which also meant another one of the Evans' famous birthday bashes. Ryan had his sister's present bought, wrapped, and concealed in his dresser. Years previous had taught him that sometimes, the temptation of a neatly wrapped present addressed to Sharpay was too much for her to wait out for. When Ryan would leave the present in plain sight, after about a day or so, he'd find manifest flaws in the wrapping paper, or rather, re-wrapping paper.

He wouldn't be pacing the halls of the Galleria the day before his birthday if it wasn't for an RSVP. Or, he thought, lack of RSVP until the last possible minute.

Perhaps the source of his suffering had its roots in the happenings two weeks ago, when Sharpay approached Ryan about the invitations she had recently sent out.

_"Ry!" Sharpay hollered. "I just finished mailing our party invitations!"_

_"Great!" Ryan exclaimed. "Did you put on the balloon stamps?"_

_She nodded. "But when I was stuffing the envelopes, I had to change all of the invites addressed to your friends. You forgot to make invitations for the people coming to your party."_

_Ryan bit his lip to keep in a retort. Instead of immediately blaming his sister like anyone else would, he did the thing that he did every time something like this arose. He stopped and thought in Sharpay's point of view._

_This was obviously just his fault. Of course. He expected Sharpay to add his name to the invitations. He should have asked if she would._ See? _he told himself. _My fault.

_"I had to scribble out my name and put yours on your friends' invites."_

_He let out a deep breath. That meant she sent one in his name to-_

_"Oh yeah, and since we both had Troy on our guest list, I didn't scribble out my name. It saved some ink!"_

_With that she smiled and flounced away, leaving Ryan to sulk._

_Troy Bolton was not coming to their party. _

Ryan recollected the so-called RSVP in his mind as he passed the food court. It came at around one that afternoon, which sent Sharpay into a hissy fit for at least two hours subsequent to it.

It was a text message, which meant it could've been written by Troy's grandmother or a random kid he met in the park and paid ten cents and a pack of Pokemon cards to write it for him.

_sharpay, hey i cant come 2 ur party. have a great bday! troy_

It was shallow, a trait which Ryan rathered not be associated with Troy.

But after seeing his sister in such a state of tribulation, he couldn't have her birthday be _that_ full of suffering.

So, here he was, trapped shopping for his sister on the eve of his 17th birthday, but instead of buying a present for her from him, it would be, in Sharpay's mind, from her beloved Troy.

He had already shot down so many of Sharpay's favorites while shopping. Diamond encrusted hoop earrings from Kay's: too expensive for Troy to buy. The pink pumps from Wet Seal that Sharpay had her eyes on last trip to the mall: Troy didn't know her shoe size. Any other thing that only someone that truly _knew_ Sharpay would buy for her: shot down immediately.

In fact, Ryan thought with a silent laugh, not even Mr. or Mrs. Evans would know what Sharpay _really_ wanted. Only Ryan knew her current styles, her favorite accessories, her preferred jean fit, et cetera.

After the brief humor of the realization, the reality struck him.

Ryan knew everything about Sharpay.

That thought led to the understanding of why he was here, now, when he could be relaxing at home, feet on the ottoman, dreaming of tomorrow's events. He would do anything to make his sister happy.

Even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

These deep thoughts were cut short by a potent scent coming from the store to his left.

Ryan stopped and looked over his shoulder, only to be face-to-enlarged photo with Jessica Alba, displaying a new perfume in her hands whilst wearing a revealing black dress. But the name inscribed on the bottle struck him the most.

Ryan left the mall with a single bag that wreaked of a lilac fragrance. The purple tinted bottle was embossed with flourishing letters- Secret.

He bought it for two reasons.

One, it was from his secret inner Troy Bolton.

Two, it was from the brother that does everything he can for his sister- in secret.


End file.
